Recuérdame
by Fumie16
Summary: Ya había pasado cuatro años desde que Kagome regreso al Sengoku. Inuyasha y ella disfrutan de su vida como un matrimonio pero, ¿qué pasaría si por un hechizo de bruja el pierde la memoria? Tenía que recordarla, recordarlos a todos. Pero más que nada ella lo necesitaba, ella y su hijo.
1. Primera Parte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Anime/Manga no me pertenecen; son de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para entretener y sin fin de lucro. También doy créditos a Vanu-chan, gracias a tu fic "Love can hurt" nació esta historia.

 _Ya había pasado cuatro años desde que Kagome regresó al Sengoku. Inuyasha y ella disfrutan de su vida como un matrimonio pero, ¿qué pasaría si por un hechizo de bruja él pierde la memoria?_ _Tenía que recordarla, recordarlos a todos. Pero más que nada ella lo necesitaba, ella y su hijo._

 **Cantidad de Palabras:** 512 palabras sin incluir el disclaimer, resumen y nota de la autora.

* * *

 **Recuérdame**

Pasaron cuatro años, cuatros años desde que Kagome regreso al Sengoku. Ella pudo notar el gran cambio que hubo desde que el pozo se selló, Miroku y Sango tuvieron dos niñas gemelas y un pequeño varón llamado Komori. Shippou comenzó con su entrenamiento para convertirse en un demonio; Kohaku mejoro su habilidad como exterminador y ayudaba a las personas que lo necesitaban junto a Kirara. Sesshomaru dejo a Rin en la aldea para que cuando creciera pudiera decidir en donde quedarse.

Meses después de que Kagome regresara Inuyasha se confesó. Su relación fue un poco lenta debido a que el joven hanyou no demostraba tanto afecto hacia la chica —como si no fuera novedad—, aun así Kagome supo tenerle paciencia, sabía muy bien que aunque por dentro ella este gritando de alegría por ser correspondida, el recuerdo del primer amor del medio demonio siempre estaría presente.

Paso el primer año estando juntos. Ella se esforzaba y ponía mucho empeño en lo que hacía, su trabajo como aprendiz de sacerdotisa. Kaede se encargaba de guiarla, enseñarle y aconsejarle para seguir en un buen camino y había ocasiones en donde entrenaba con Sango, más que nada para aprender a defenderse por sí sola, por si acaso. Inuyasha y Miroku como ya venían haciendo desde la destrucción de la Perla, visitaban las casas de la aldea y realizaban exorcismos. Pero varias veces salían en busca de conseguir mejores resultados en las aldeas vecinas.

Justamente ese mismo año el hanyou dijo algo que no se lo esperaba.

 _—Cásate conmigo, Kagome._

Ni en sus locos sueños pensó que esas dos palabras salieran de su boca, pero ahí había sido; se arrodillo a su altura, tomando suavemente su mano y esa forma con la que la miro con sus ojos dorados tan profunda demostrando amor… sin dudarlo ni un segundo acepto y a partir de ese día las cosas cambiaron para ambos.

En los primeros meses de su matrimonio no hubo cambios, pero al pasar tiempo Inuyasha se adaptaba mejor en esa nueva etapa. Se volvió más comunicativo, algo juguetón y raras veces se ponía demasiado afectivo. De igual modo discutían por tonterías y como siempre eso terminaba con una Kagome enojada tirando chispas y un medio demonio tragando tierra.

Y actualmente, tres años después, en el verano de la época Sengoku para ser más precisos, la pareja se llevó una enorme sorpresa: están esperando un bebe. Para la futura madre primeriza fue una alegría con un mundo lleno de colores y brillos, mientras que para el padre su reacción fue quedarse completamente en shock. Sin embargo, los dos están muy emocionados con la llegada de su primer hijo.

Las primeras semanas del embarazo fueron una tortura para Kagome, los constantes mareos y vómitos no la dejaban en paz. Mientras que el hanyou anda de aquí para allá con Miroku; las raciones de comida van a tener que ser mayores, como mucho el doble o triple de sus ganancias anteriores. Pero ninguno de los padres primerizos, ni tampoco sus amigos más cercanos saben lo que los acecha…

* * *

¡Hola!

Les presento mi pequeño y reciente mini trabajo que estuve haciendo durante estos días. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Muy mal comienzo o tiene posibilidades de seguir leyéndola? Debo aclararles que los capítulos serán clasificados como "Drabbles" (entre 100 y 500 palabras como máximo) pero eso no significa que cuando este inspirada escriba de más.

Ando muy estresada en estos últimos tres meses: agotadísima con trabajos extras en la escuela y muchos, muchos problemas familiares que como todo ser humano, me afecta. Por ello mismo tienen que disculparme si tardo en actualizar, pero como ustedes son la alegría que me motiva —e Inuyasha mi inspiración para escribir aquí— les dedico este mini fic a ustedes como un regalo de Navidad y en recompensación por tener paciencia y seguir apoyándome en mis historias.

Espero sus comentarios a quienes quieren dejarlos y bueno… ¡nos estaremos leyendo la próxima!

—Fumie.


	2. Segunda Parte

**Cantidad de Palabras:** 584 sin incluir el título y la nota de la autora.

* * *

 **Recuérdame**

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! —dijeron al unísono las pequeñas niñas gemelas mientras corrían y se llevaban por delante a su padre, arrojándolo al suelo.

Inuyasha miraba con horror como las hijas de Miroku le jugaban todo: tironeándolo de los cabellos, su oreja, mejillas y hasta en el propio descuido del monje comenzaron a pintarle como si fuera una mujer.

—Oigan, niñas. —Las llamo el hanyou— Si su madre les ve haciendo esto se enojara así que, ¿Por qué no mejor juegan con Rin? —pregunto para que lo soltaran.

Con un puchero y resignación, ambas niñas dejaron al pobre Miroku todo pintarrajeado en su rostro y se fueron.

—Es raro viniendo de ti actuar como un padre, Inuyasha. —dijo el monje quitándose los restos de tierra de su ropa.

—Keh, ¡yo no actúo como un padre! —Se retractó el medio demonio desviando su rostro hacia otro lado, escondiendo sus manos entre las mangas de su traje— Agradéceme que te salve de tus hijas, que por cierto, cada día se vuelven más revoltosas y molestas.

Era muy obvio que mentía, desde que Kagome y el supieron que serían padres la azabache le dijo que tuviera un mejor trato con los niños de la aldea, de esa manera podría experimentar y saber qué hacer cuando su hijo naciera. Para el, en cambio, lo consideraba como una tontería, después de todo el embarazo de su esposa le estaba pasando factura. Primero malestares, luego antojos y ahora constantes cambios de humor que, sumado su gran bocota y el temperamento de la sacerdotisa, no terminaban para nada bien.

Aunque algo los tenia preocupados a ellos dos, ya teniendo casi el séptimo mes de embarazo según la anciana Kaede el bebe debería empezar a moverse o por lo menos eso les dijo.

Después de despedirse de su amigo caminaba lentamente hacia las afueras de la aldea, un poco más alejado de allí estaba la cabaña donde vivía con Kagome, su _hogar_. Abrió la puerta y entro llegando a sus fosas nasales el olor de comida mezclado con el aroma a jazmines de la chica.

—Ya llegue. —anuncio cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Bienvenido. —Saludo ella— Llegaste justo para la cena.

Se sentaron lo más cerca posible de la fogata, el frio viento que anunciaba el invierno se hacía notar en estos últimos días. Cuando Kagome termino de servir las porciones el devoro la suya con hambre —aunque siempre lo hacía—, sentía como si hace años no comía un manjar tan exquisito como este. Bueno, eso era la causa de estar fuera de casa por más de tres días, por no decir que ya extrañaba las comidas de su azabache. Las cosechas de los aldeanos pronto se verían afectados por el invierno y él ya tenía el deber de mantener a una _familia_ , darles un lugar donde dormir, buena alimentación, entre otras cosas. Y a pesar de que no diga en voz alta o no se lo diga a ella, disfrutaba de estos momentos que compartían solos. Los dos se contaban lo que hicieron en el día para después de la sobremesa, irse a dormir. Un gesto que no supo entender en el rostro de Kagome lo dejo confundido, ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? —Inuyasha se acercó junto a ella mirándola preocupado.

—Dame tu mano. —en cambio pidió ella. Él obedeció y la sacerdotisa guió su mano con la de ella colocandola allí, sintiendo de pronto un pequeño golpecito proveniente del vientre abultado.

—¿Qué…? —murmuró intrigado.

—Se movió. El bebe se movió, Inuyasha. —exclamó con una sonrisa ancha.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿A que no se esperaban a que actualizara rápido, no? Hoy me libere de los exámenes más complicados del año y aproveche que la inspiración llego y comencé a escribir y ¡aquí esta! Espero les haya gustado y crucen los dedos para que no tarde la próxima vez e.e

¡Es broma, es broma!

Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, follows, rewiews y a los que leen. No puedo contestarles a los que comentan, apenas puedo entrar y subir las actualizaciones ya que le pido "prestado" wifi al vecino de al lado de mi casa xD pero si tengo tiempo luego lo hare.

¡Nos estamos leyendo la próxima!

—Fumie.


	3. Tercera Parte

**Cantidad de Palabras:** 923 sin incluir el título y la nota de la autora.

* * *

 **Recuérdame**

Los fuertes gritos de su esposa se escuchaban en toda la zona y en su mente no dejaban de repetirse torturándolo de pies a cabeza. Si no fuera por su amigo Miroku hubiera entrado allí, le importaba un comino que las mujeres que atendían a la sacerdotisa lo echaran a patadas. Nunca creyó estar tan angustiado en toda su vida, llevaba más de doce horas esperando a que Kaede y Sango le dijeran cuando podía pasar, desde que Kagome había roto fuente no supo nada mas de ella y su hijo. Como deseaba estar con ella, tomar su mano, calmar su dolor, diciéndole palabras de apoyo…

El hanyou se movía de un lado para el otro, inquieto. Miroku lo seguía con la mirada, con un brillo en sus ojos azules y una sonrisa burlesca. Jamás se imaginó verlo en ese estado, tan angustiado, alborotándose los sedosos cabellos plateados con frustración. Él, el gran Inuyasha quién con solo un movimiento con su espada Tessaiga podía exterminar a más de mil demonios de un solo golpe, y ahora verlo así era realmente increíble.

—Tranquilo, si sigues moviéndote así dejaras un hoyo. —dijo el monje intentando calmarlo.

—¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que esté tranquilo, Miroku?! ¡Kagome está ahí sufriendo y yo estoy acá parado sin poder hacer nada! ¡Es frustrante, maldición! —el medio demonio golpeó la corteza de un árbol cercano, dejando un hueco debido a la fuerza que implementó. Sus nudillos sangraban, pero poco le importaba, eso no se comparaba con lo que estaba pasando su adorada azabache.

—Lo sé, yo estaba como tu cuando nacieron mis pequeñas gemelas. Como sabía que no podía hacer mucho, confié y espere a que Sango haga lo suyo, después de todo, las mujeres son fuertes por esa razón, para traer un nuevo ser al mundo. —explicó con sabiduría Miroku.

Inuyasha solo suspiró con cansancio sentándose de piernas cruzadas en la fría nieve, esperaba que todo esto acabe pronto. Un último grito y un llanto se hicieron notar llamando la atención de los hombres que esperaban afuera de la cabaña. El hanyou se levantó al instante, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus pupilas doradas reflejaban incredulidad. En el cielo, había luna llena y de entre las nubes comenzó a caer solidas estrellitas de color blanco, empezó a nevar.

—Felicidades, Inuyasha. Ya eres padre. —el monje le dio suaves palmadas en la espalda.

Sango salía de puerta principal limpiándose el sudor de la frente con su mano, buscó con la mirada a una persona y ni bien lo encontró le sonrió. El medio demonio se acercó rápidamente a la exterminadora.

—Están bien. Felicidades, es un bebe sano y sí que tiene pulmones. —Habló mirando el interior de la cabaña — Puedes pasar. —añadió y luego de hacerse a un lado para que Inuyasha entrara, éste le devolvió la sonrisa como agradecimiento.

Entró y lo primero que buscaron sus ojos fue a su esposa, y allí estaba, recostada en el futon con varias mantas, sus cabellos azabaches algo despeinados, su rostro sudado, sus preciosos ojos chocolates brillantes reflejaban ojeras del cansancio y falta de sueño pero también la adornaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciéndola ver mucho más hermosa. Un pequeño bulto acurrucado entre sus brazos llamó su atención, al ver que ella parecía hablarle se quedó ahí parado no queriendo interrumpir la magia del momento.

—Acércate, no muerde. —bromeó cariñosamente Kagome, al parecer ella ya había notado su presencia y él no se dio cuenta.

Caminó lentamente hacia ellos y se acostó de costado al lado del futon. Aprovechó el momento y miró el bulto con curiosidad. La sacerdotisa corrió un poco la pequeña mantita que cubría al bebe mostrando su rostro, no tenía las orejas que un hanyou poseía, en cambio su cabello era negro como la noche y la piel era casi idéntica a la suya, podría decirse que prácticamente era un clon suyo en forma humana.

—Es un niño. —Dijo felizmente ella— ¿Quieres cargarlo? —preguntó viendo como el negaba rotundamente con la cabeza— ¿Por qué no? —cuestionó otra vez.

El hanyou balbuceó cosas inentendibles antes de mirarla con preocupación. No es que él no quisiera, solo que como el bebé es tan frágil teme lastimarlo con sus garras.

—Su piel es tan suave y frágil como la tuya. —Murmuró colocando un dedo en la mejilla del niño dándole una leve caricia— ¿Lo ves? Puedo lastimarlo con un roce si quisiera.

—Pero no lo harás y tampoco quieres hacerlo ¿o no? Eres su padre, Inuyasha. No tengas miedo, el bebé necesita de tu atención. Así que cargarlo, por favor. —insistió.

Nervioso se sentó en su típica pose india y sin que se lo esperara Kagome le puso al niño en sus brazos, a sus fosas nasales le llegó el aroma a jazmines, el suyo y uno nuevo, una mezcla entre la suya y la de ella. Lo sintió removerse incómodo y miró a su mujer buscando ayuda.

—Debes colocar una mano detrás de su cabeza y otra en su espalda. —le explicó la sacerdotisa sonriéndole con confianza.

El medio demonio tragó saliva y con cuidado de no lastimarlo puso ambas manos donde le indicó ella, un bostezo proveniente de los pequeños labios del bebé lo dejo anonado, y su pecho se llenó de una calidez que ya había sentido anteriormente cuando Kagome regreso a su lado, solo que ahora era más… reconfortante. De repente el niño abrió sus parpados por unos segundos mostrando un color dorado brillante, ese era la representación de su familia, el de los Taisho.

* * *

¡Hola!

Volví rápido con la actualización, es que últimamente la inspiración me llega repentinamente y… ¡en medio de la madrugada! xD imagínense yo estaba a las 4:00 am escribiendo sin parar jaja pero bueno si no lo hacía en ese momento este pequeño capitulo no hubiera sido publicado hoy y quien sabe hasta cuándo actualizaría Dx dejando eso de lado, espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias a los que incluyen en sus favoritos, follows, a los que comentan y a los que leen, ya saben que me alegra mucho que les guste este pequeño regalo anticipado de Navidad que estoy haciendo con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Espero sus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo...

—Fumie.


	4. Cuarta Parte

**Cantidad de Palabras:** 448 sin incluir el título y la nota de la autora.

* * *

 **Recuérdame**

Una semana paso después de que Kagome diera a luz, una semana muy cansada pero alegre para ambos padres primerizos. Inuyasha durante todo este período suspendió las actividades que se supone que debía realizar junto a Miroku, la sacerdotisa le recrimino e insistió en que no debía hacerlo pero el hanyou, terco al igual que ella, no cedió. Él solo quería pasar más tiempo con su esposa y su hijo, así que por ello estuvo muy pendiente de los dos, vigilando por si algún demonio se atrevía a hacer acto de presencia cerca de su cabaña o de la aldea y obvio estos últimos tres días la tormenta de nieve se hizo notar, dejando como paisaje el cielo despejado y el suelo cubierto por completo de color blanco.

—Ahora que la tormenta acabo, ¿por qué no vamos a visitar a Kaede-obaa-chan? —sugirió ella cubriendo al bebe con mantas que dormía en el futon.

Como respuesta el medio demonio se encogió de hombros, lo cual ese gesto lo había realizado para disimular el miedo y nerviosismo que sintió en ese mismo instante en el que Kagome menciono aquello. Nadie de la aldea vio al niño aun, y de solo pensar que iba a ser el centro de atención de todos ahí lo incomodaba. Siempre escuchaba los murmullos y susurros sobre su persona, y todas las cosas que decían no eran para nada amigables, hasta que bueno... conoció a una adolescente proveniente de quinientos años en el futuro con atuendos raros, muy cortos, pero que era amable, enojona, gritona, valiente y que se preocupaba por él, por su bienestar. Gracias a ella conoció a muchas personas —entre ellos a Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kouga, etc—, y por esas pequeñas muestras de afecto fue lo que termino enamorándolo de ella. La llegada de ese nuevo ser, fruto del amor de ambos es lo que en estos momentos adora más que nada, no lo admite frente a los demás, pero solo él sabe el orgullo que siente y por esa razón se preocupa y está al pendiente, si algo llegara a pasarles a ambos... movió su cabeza tratando que esos pensamientos se vayan, jamás pasaría eso, no lo permitiría.

—¿Inuyasha? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada poniendo la mano en su hombro haciendo que éste despertara de sus pensamientos. La miraba confundido y... ¿con miedo? ¿Qué le pasaba?— ¿Te pasa algo? —no recibió respuesta pero sin esperárselo fue envuelta por los brazos masculinos rodeando su espalda, apretándola contra él, parecía que algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, raras veces actuaba de esta manera. Correspondió el abrazo con cariño recostando su rostro en su pecho, relajándose, más tarde le preguntaría que es lo que le ocurría.

* * *

¡Hola! Uff ¿Cuánto paso desde la última actualización? Una semana y seis días

Dx lamento la tardanza pero yo les avise que esto pasaría e.e este año no puse todo el empeño y esfuerzo necesario para lidiar en la escuela y por eso tengo mesa de exámenes este mes :( así que hoy trate de releerme el Fic de nuevo para ver como lo continuaba —sino lo hago tecleare cualquier pavada y no quiero irme del ambiente en que se desarrolla, manejar estos personajes en la época Sengoku me es un reto debido a que comencé manejándolos pero en UA jeje, ustedes saben—. Me encanta ver a Inuyasha tan tierno :3 espero disfruten los capítulos siguientes porque falta poco para el drama muajaja :D

Sigo trabajando en la próxima actualización de "Si Tu Supieras" créanme me está costando escribir este cap debido a falta de inspiración pero hago lo que puedo, no quiero dejarles con la duda y que se coman las uñas de la desesperación (?)

Desde ya muchas gracias por sus favoritos/follow y a los que comentan, me alegran mucho saber que les gusta este regalito ^^

¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!

—Fumie.


	5. Quinta Parte

**Cantidad de Palabras:** 671 sin incluir el título y la nota de la autora.

* * *

 **Recuérdame**

Un hermoso día soleado resplandecía en el Sengoku. Recostada en la corteza de un árbol, Kagome dormía al bebe que se encontraba entre sus brazos. El frio viento del Invierno aún permanecía pero estando en un lugar donde el sol le brindaba cálidamente su calor hacía sentirlo cada vez menos. Nadie le advirtió que ser madre primeriza era tan complicado, sus horas de sueño se redujeron tanto que menos de treinta minutos diarios era lo que alcanzaba en descansar, el cansancio era notorio en las ojeras de su rostro tanto que ahora sus parpados se cerraban y cabeceaba hasta que se recostó sobre algo. Abrió inmediatamente sus ojos y se separó con rapidez mirando a la persona que se encontraba a su lado ¿Por cuánto tiempo permaneció callado con ella?

—¿Inuyasha? —pregunto insegura.

—¿Qué? ¿Esperabas a alguien más? —su comentario brusco nunca debía faltar.

—¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto que no! —Respondió ofendida— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan grosero? ¿Un poco de amabilidad es mucho pedir?

—Cállate, ya me conoces como soy Kagome. No esperes demasiado. —dijo otra vez con poco tacto y sin mirarla a la cara.

¿Y ahora que le pasaba? ¿Por qué de repente se comportaba tan esquivo? Desde la mañana de este día el hanyou estaba más malhumorado que de costumbre y aunque le pregunto la razón no le respondió. Era extraño, muy raras veces actuaba de ese modo. Hace siete años atrás las razones eran obvias: porque ella se iba a época sin avisarle y él iba a buscarla a su casa regañándola por "retrasar la búsqueda de los fragmentos" O a causa de los celos que sentía cada vez que el joven lobo Kouga llegaba con ellos para verla a ella, "su adorada Kagome" y que él mismo desmentía sentir.

Pero ahora no encontraba la respuesta que quería obtener, las pequeñas niñas gemelas no le molestaron por sus orejas ya que estaban jugando con Rin y su tío Kohaku, Sango estaba ocupada lavando ropa en el rio y los aldeanos ni se inmutaban en hablarles, seguro era por no querer "interrumpir" el momento en familia que estaban pasando. Y ahora más que nunca quería que alguien la ayudara a romper la incómoda y tensa atmosfera que había sobre ellos.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Kagome! —el llamado de Kaede hizo que suspirara de alivio, ambos se voltearon y si, efectivamente la sacerdotisa caminaba hacia ellos acompañada de un joven que logro reconocer ¡pero si era Akitoki Houjo-kun!

…

Les había preguntado a sus amigos si vieron a su esposo, y que recibió, una respuesta negativa por supuesto. La pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba? Ya era hora de cenar y el medio demonio no llego a la cabaña, reviso toda la aldea y nada, ningún rastro e indicio de donde se metió, el último lugar que le faltaba era… ¡El árbol sagrado! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Si allí suele dormir entre las ramas del enorme y antiguo árbol.

Ya subiendo las escaleras planeaba quitar el campo de fuerza que puso para protegerse, este le permitía que ningún demonio la rastreara viéndola o por su aroma, lo cual a cierta persona por tener sangre demoniaca en sus venas también le afectaba dicho poder de defensa. Pero con lo que escucho la dejo muda.

—Kikyou… no importa lo que pase, jamas dejare de quererte…

Era del mismísimo Inuyasha de quien salían esas palabras de sus labios, los mismos que le dijeron tantas promesas, los mismos que tantas veces beso… Suficiente, no necesitaba escuchar ni ver nada más. Con pasos apresurados y torpes se dirigió de nuevo a su cabaña, no se iba a permitir llorar de nuevo por él. Aprovecharía de hacerlo después de que se fuera con Miroku y Houjo-kun a terminar con los estragos que estaba causando una misteriosa bruja en la aldea del joven. Solo esperaba que se equivocara y que de su propia boca le dijera que no sigue guardándole a la antigua guardiana de la Shikon no Tama el sentimiento de amor, solo eso deseaba.

* * *

¡Volví~!

¿Cómo están? Se suponía que esta actualización debía hacerlo el Martes pasado pero tuve que ponerme a estudiar el fin de semana para rendir una de las materias de este mes de la mesa de examen que tenía que dar ese mismo día, ¿y adivinen qué? ¡Aprobé! Así que como ven les dejo la actua hoy y la semana que viene ya estoy al día.

Hay una cosita que quiero aclarar, yo NO prometí en que determinado tiempo terminaría este Fic. Si bien, en un principio dije que era "regalo adelantado de Navidad" me di cuenta que mientras avanzaba no llegaba a finalizarlo como "anticipado" pero nunca prometí el sí o sí terminarlo en este mes. La verdad acepto las críticas como estas —me las tomo con humor— pero por favor, pónganse en el zapato de uno también, en mi caso, estas últimas semanas no tuve el tiempo suficiente como para sentarme en la silla con la computadora para escribir y subir dos capítulos por semana, tengo otras obligaciones que cumplir —un ejemplo claro es lo que mencione en el párrafo anterior—, todos somos libres de opinar lo que quieran, pero eso sí, no juzguen sin conocer verdaderamente a la persona.

Sacando eso de lado, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Agradezco a las nuevas personas que añadieron entre sus favoritos/follow a esta historia y también quienes comentaron, ¿ya saben que me alegran mucho no?

Besos.

—Fumie.


	6. Sexta Parte

**Cantidad de Palabras:** 516 sin incluir el título y la nota de la autora.

* * *

 **Recuérdame**

Hoy otra vez estaba frente a esa tumba. Hoy no había venido con la intención de disculparse por no haberla salvado de las manos de su peor enemigo, no, no había venido hasta allí con ese propósito. Él estaba ahí con la intención de decirle algo importante. Sonara loco, pero durante estos últimos siete años, desde la destrucción de la Perla solía venir a dejarle flores cada temporada. Incluso después de casarse lo realizaba, algunas veces lo acompañaba Kagome u otras no, dependía del tiempo que ella tenía. Hablando sobre el tema, se le hacía casi imposible de creer que permanezca a su lado a pesar de tantas veces que causo que derramara lágrimas y estuviera triste por ir tras su primer amor.

Pero hoy finalmente podía decirle adiós al amor que sentía por Kikyou. Luego de su fallecimiento no creyó que encontraría la felicidad que buscaba con la persona menos pensada, su reencarnación. Al fin y al cabo eran completamente diferentes, Kikyou era más seria y de pocas palabras mientras que Kagome más extrovertida y se preocupaba por lo demás por encima de su bienestar. Prácticamente las dos eran como el agua y el aceite pero las unía algo en común: El. Simplemente era algo que no se podía explicar ¿Cómo demonios hizo para enamorarse de ambas? Esa era la pregunta del millón que no podía responder pero, ¿quién entendía a los sentimientos que aguarda el corazón? De igual modo ese órgano que sirve para bombear sangre ya tiene dueña…

—Kikyou… no importa lo que pase, jamas voy a olvidarte como la primera mujer que ame. Pero desde ahora me dedicare a mi familia y a mis amigos.

Dejo las flores sobre la tierra y se dio vuelta para volver a su cabaña, seguro ella ya debía estar preocupada por no llegar a tiempo para cenar, solo esperaba que no se enojara con él. Cuando llego, abrió la puerta y después de cerrarla miro a su alrededor viendo como su mujer y él bebe yacían durmiendo en el futon. La fogata estaba por apagarse así que tomo dos leñas y las coloco allí para que el fuego perdure, no quería que ellos se enfermaran por culpa suya. Sin hacer mucho ruido con los cuencos, se sirvió un poco de arroz con el pescado y comió, luego de eso se acercó al futon acostándose entre medio de los dos y cerrando sus ojos se durmió.

…

Los rayos del sol dieron justo sobre su rostro despertándola, parpadeo varias veces y al intentar moverse sintió un brazo en su cintura. No se dio vuelta para ver quién era, ¿después de lo que dijo ayer frente a la tumba de su primer —y al parecer único— amor tiene el descaro de comportarse cariñoso? ¡Ja! Que ni soñara que lo iba a dejar pasar, no señor, esta vez se pasó de la raya.

—Me harías un gran favor si sacas tu mano de ahí, Inuyasha. —dijo bufando molesta.

—¿Por qué estas enfadada conmigo, Kagome?

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No había hecho nada para hacerla enojar, ¿o sí?

* * *

¡I'm back~!

Ufff otra vez les falle T-T tenía que actualizar el Martes y no pude porque bueno, en estos momentos estoy estudiando para mi último examen que tengo hoy Dx y la verdad me disculpo por lo corto que es pero espero que después de las Fiestas la musa se ponga de mi lado y pueda alargarlos más :3

¿Y ahora ustedes que opinan? Me parece que Kag mal interpretó las cosas aunque... :v ok mejor lo dejo ahí jejej

¡Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores! Muchas gracias por su apoyo y wow ya superamos las mil lecturas en cinco capítulos, es un logro para mí (?)

De ante mano les deseo unas muy felices fiestas y año nuevo ^-^ espero la pasen lindo, en familia, en paz y con mucho amor :D

—Fumie.


	7. Séptima Parte

**Cantidad de Palabras:** 992 sin incluir el título, nota, y nota de la autora.

 **Nota:** Este capítulo es clasificado como rating "T" debido al lenguaje que se utiliza, aunque es leve.

* * *

 **Recuérdame**

No importaba las veces que le insistía, ella no le decía el por qué estaba tan enojada con él. La paciencia no existía en su caso así que...

—¿Por qué estás tan enojada conmigo, Kagome? —volvió a preguntar por odécima vez en lo que va del día.

—¡Hmph!

¿Qué? ¿Lo que acaba de ver realmente sucedió? ¿Lo ignoro? ¿En serio? Ni siquiera sabía la razón de su enfado, y cuando le pregunto si era por no haber cenado con ella anoche, ella le respondió que no fue por eso. Así que… ¿Por qué otra cosa lo estaría? Toda esta situación lo cansaba de los nervios, a este paso se terminaría yendo con Miroku mañana sin haber podido arreglarse. Recordaba aquellos días de su adolescencia cuando solía molestarla para hacerla enojar, ahora no sucedía lo mismo, en su opinión, no hizo nada para que se enfadara con él.

—¿Vas a dejar de ignorarme y decirme porque estas molesta? —insistió.

Espero unos segundos hasta que su esposa —que estaba sentada en el pastizal— dejara de mirar el cielo cubierto por algunas pocas nubes esponjosas del frio invierno y volteara a verlo con el ceño fruncido y muy, muuuuy sacada de quicio.

—¿En verdad no lo sabes? —en cambio cuestionó ella arqueándole una ceja.

Inuyasha quien estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella camino hasta llegar a su lado y se sentó cruzado de piernas, rascándose con su mano izquierda la mejilla sin saber que contestar. Esa postura tan despreocupada causo la explosión de ira por parte de la sacerdotisa.

—¡Eres un idiota! —gritó furiosa levantándose inmediatamente del lugar asustando al hanyou que ya mentalmente se decía que diría "esa" palabra— Nunca sabes nada de lo que te conviene, y esa parte tan tonta tuya es la que más detesto. —recalcó la última frase y se marchó hacia la aldea.

Sin salir del trance, el medio demonio seguía en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, no la siguió porque necesitaba recapitular lo que sus sensibles orejas acababan de oír y porque se le notaba a legua que ella quería estar sola un rato. Llevándose una mano hacia el pecho trato de tranquilizarse del shock que recibió hace minutos, ¿acaso era cierto? Si, podía jurar que en los ojos de Kagome reflejaban claramente menosprecio y esas palabras… dieron hasta en cada rincón de su corazón ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho para recibir tal desgracia? Sea lo que sea, causo que ella lo odiara.

Jamas creyó que esa mirada… como todos los demás, se viera en ella también y diablos, dolía mucho peor que miles de "siéntate", una herida por algún demonio o las que le causaba Naraku en cada encuentro que tenían. No iba a dejar las cosas como estaban ahora pero por el momento le daría su espacio, más adelante tendrían tiempo para hablar con tranquilidad, como adultos, después de todo ya no eran unos niños. Miro hacia el cielo rogando para que pronto todo vuelva a la normalidad.

…

Los colores naranjos y rojizos indicaban el atardecer y la pronta noche fría del invierno que se acercaba. Suspiro cansado, sus músculos rígidos como una roca lo molestaban y su estómago gruñía por algo de comida, apenas y logro darse el lujo de comer tres bocados de arroz y pescado que Kaede preparo, no almorzaban mucho junto a la anciana pero dadas las circunstancias en la que la azabache y él se encontraban no quería enfrentarse a más problemas. Aun así quería regresar a la cabaña pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ni bien abra la puerta si nuevamente lo miraba de esa forma como en esta mañana… no, no lo soportaría, preferiría que lo ignorase antes que eso…

Volvió a pensar cuidadosamente los momentos que pasaron juntos, en familia y con sus amigos durante este último mes. La primera semana nació su hijo y al día siguiente los visitaron sus amigos haciendo un banquete familiar. La segunda no la trato bien cierto día y en la tercera fue a visitar la tumba de Kikyou ya que no tuvo tanto tiempo las semanas anteriores, lo cual por dicha razón llego tarde a la cabaña y nada más ¿Entonces cuál de todos esos se asemejaba a la furia de su mujer?

—¡Ahí estás, grandísimo tonto! —escuchó el insulto de Sango desde unos metros atrás.

Por como tardo en aparecer y por el crujido de sus pisadas supuso que traía consigo a Hiraikotsu, y no se equivocó, la exterminadora lo lanzo dirigiéndose hacia él, logro esquivarlo a la primera pero en ese mismo instante un globo de color rosa apareció enfrente suyo mordiéndole el brazo, por lo tanto no esquivo el golpe en la cabeza por la parte de atrás de la pesada arma de su amiga y su cuerpo terminó cayendo al suelo boca abajo.

—¡Enano del demonio, ya verás! —exclamó entre dientes.

Habría podido evitar el ataque si no fuera por la intervención del pequeño zorrito. Lo quito de su brazo tirándolo sobre el pasto y le planto en buen coscorrón, segundos después no tardó en aparecer un chichón a causa del golpe.

—¡Duele! —Dijo lloroso Shippo— Más tarde te voy a acusar con Kagome. —se burló mostrándole una sonrisa divertida.

—No si yo… ¡Auch! —volteó levemente a su costado para ver quien se había osado en agarrarlo de su oreja, era la exterminadora. Gimió de dolor cuando empezó a apretarlo más fuerte— ¿Qué demo…? ¡Suéltame ya, Sango! —pidió Inuyasha.

—Te dije que no la hicieras llorar, idiota. —lo soltó— ¿Por qué sigues aferrándote al pasado? ¡Kikyou ya no está en este mundo, entiéndelo!

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo. —Respondió sobándose su oreja lastimada— ¿Pero a qué viene todo esto? —preguntó sin entender a donde quería llegar.

—A pesar de que Kagome-chan te apoya y te ama incondicionalmente —sin saber la razón, el corazón del hanyou pálpito con fuerza ante la mención de su esposa—… tú sigues amando a Kikyou. —finalizo mirándolo con molestia.

—¿Qué?

 _Continuará..._

* * *

¡Aquí estoy~~~~! Reportándome después de todo un mes desaparecida xDDD cúlpenme todo lo que quieran, entre que estoy de vacaciones (al menos hasta la semana que viene), sin wifi T-T es difícil actualizar, por ello mismo alargué un poco más el capítulo de hoy (obligué a mi inspiración a trabajar horas extras :c) espero les haya gustado~

Gracias por sus comentarios (en cuanto pueda les respondo Dx) a los que dan follow/favorite y a los que leen :D

¡Nos leemos pronto!

—Fumie.


	8. Octava Parte

**Cantidad de Palabras:** 1,071 sin incluir la nota, título y nota de la autora.

 **Nota:** Nuevamente este capítulo está clasificado con rating "T" por el contenido que incluye leves insultos y una escena un tanto cursi que les dará diabetes(? Na, solo por los insultos, lo otro era broma aunque si tiene una escena romántica :3

* * *

 **Recuérdame**

¿De dónde había salido todo aquello? ¿Acaso Sango todavía pensaba que le guardaba _cierto_ cariño a su primer amor? ¿No había dejado en claro quién era verdaderamente la dueña de su corazón? No entendía, no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Tal vez no le dijo _directamente_ a su esposa el que haya dejado aun lado el recuerdo de Kikyou pero... ¿No se lo demostró con hechos? Por supuesto que lo hizo y creyó que con eso bastaba para que entendiera que _dejó_ el pasado atrás. Y si pensaba mejor por como se lo decía la exterminadora, le daba a entender que su mujer seguía pensando que todavía estaba _estancado_ en el pasado, cincuenta y siete años atrás. Si era idiota la muy tonta... Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos el hanyou que no se percató que su amiga le hablaba con furia contenida, tal vez diciéndole miles de insultos. Inuyasha cerró los ojos, ocultando el color precioso de éstos y de sus labios salió una pequeña risilla.

—¿De qué te ríes, idiota? —Dijo entre dientes ella—. ¿Te parece divertido que sufra por culpa de tus estúpidas indecisiones amorosas? ¿Eso te causa risa? Veamos ahora quién...

—Calmate, Sango. —La interrumpió—, Vayamos por partes, ¿Me crees capaz que yo le haría eso a Kagome? Le demostré cuáles eran mis sentimientos pidiéndole... —Un suave sonrojo adornó sus mejillas—. c-casarse conmigo a pesar de yo mismo me sentía inseguro en dar ese paso por razones que a ti y a Miroku les dije y lo sabes bien. —Declaró serio.

Y no mentía, incluso hasta ahora pensaba que no la merecía. Él, un mitad demonio y mitad humano uniendo su vida a una humana era totalmente descabellado y prohibido en ésta época, después de todo las leyes entre los demonios y los humanos eran completamente diferentes pero en lo que tenían en común era que aborrecían y odiaban a muerte las mezclas de sus razas, un hanyou... como él. A pesar de eso, sintió la necesidad de pedírselo a la joven del futuro, ya que compartieron muchos momentos felices, tristes y más crudos y lograron superarlos al seguir adelante. Pero también tenía miedo de que por su culpa, por unir su vida con alguien tan sucio y impuro terminara siendo juzgada entre los humanos. Pero arruinar su reputación como aprendiz de sacerdotisa y una de las integrantes del peculiar grupo que derrotó a Naraku y destruyó la Perla de Shikon parecía no importarle a ella...

 _Estaban ambos, los dos dentro de la cabaña de Kaede. Ella postrada en un futon tapada con una manta inconsciente, y él a su lado sentado de piernas cruzadas retorciéndose de culpa y dolor. Por haber acompañado a Miroku en una de sus tantas salidas a una aldea vecina para realizar sus "exorcismos" no pudo defender a su prometida cuando más lo necesitaba. Y ahora ella tenía heridas superficiales en los brazos de menor grado, lo que lo preocupaba era el enorme corte en su pierna izquierda producto del ataque del demonio escorpión que invadió en la aldea. La anciana le había dicho que no había hierba medicinal —al menos en ésta época—, que combatiera la ponzoña del escorpión, así que tendría que esperar y ver los resultados de mejoría de su amada. ¡Y una mierda! No le agradaba resistir mejor en términos de combate y resistencia que los humanos y no poder proteger a los que amaba ¡Se sentía un completo inutil! Tantos años de prácticas para volverse fuerte tirados al caño ¿De qué servía sentirse superior?_

 _—Inu... yasha... —Escuchó que susurraba su nombre con disfultad debido a los quejidos y suspiros por la alta fiebre—. No... no... te cul... culpes a ti... mismo por... esto... es... estaré bien. —Vio sus ojos brillosos mirarlo con dulzura y sonriéndole como solo ella podía hacerlo... incluso en su estado más crítico como ahora.._

 _La miró con dolor plasmado en sus orbes doradas y rostro._

 _—Tal vez... es mejor que..._

 _—¿Te estás echando atrás de casarte conmigo? —Lo interrumpió preguntándole directamente y sin rodeos, olvidándose de su condición—. ¿Te preocupa lo que digan los demás? A mi no me..._

 _—Me preocupa perderte, tonta. —No dejo que terminara su frase y habló él—. Mirate como estás y yo estando acá sentado... esperando... y sintiendo como se me escapa...—Tragó saliva—. ... tu vida de mis manos...no pude... protegerte... —Se le rompió la voz escapándose un quejido de llanto._

 _La joven lo miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía a su primer y único amor mostrándose débil, aunque tratándose de ella y de... ahora la relación que llevaban, podría haber tenido que ver eso y el que ella sufrió estas heridas para proteger a una niña indefensa de una muerte segura._

 _—Yo sigo aquí y siempre lo estaré, Inuyasha. No me importa que seas un hanyou para permanecer a tu lado, no me importa lo digan los aldeanos de mí, de ti, o de nosotros, me importas tú, que me ames y estemos juntos en las buenas y en las malas, tontito. —Dijo con cariño—. No me perderás ahora, me mejoraré y nos casaremos como teníamos previsto ¿O no?_

 _Levantó una mano pasando por una mejilla mojada de agua salina, quitándole los restos y acariciando de paso, la suave textura de esa piel. El medio demonio colocó su mano por sobre la que allí estaba apretándola levemente y mirando con sorpresa, admiración y amor hacia la mujer que amaba._

 _—Kagome... —Murmuró extasiado y feliz._

 _¿Qué había echo para merecer a semejante ángel caído del cielo? Pensaba al mismo tiempo que su rostro bajaba con lentitud hacia la muchacha posando sus labios con los de ella en un beso donde le prometía y juraba un amor... un amor que sólo sería para ella y nadie más..._

Claro que el amor que le juró aquella vez se cumpliría, lo estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué dudaba todavía? ¿No fue suficiente expresándole de esa manera? Bueno, tal vez haría una excepción y se lo diría cara a cara, no quería, ni deseaba que estuviera enfadada por una tontería. Así que sin decirle nada más a la esposa de su amigo que lo llamaba pidiéndole que regresara dio media vuelta y corrió con velocidad a la cabaña dónde vivía con su esposa y su reciente retorno en la familia. Aclararía las cosas y de iría con la mente fresca y sin preocupaciones por riñas sin sentido.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

¡Holaaa!

Mucho tiempo sin aparecerme por acá T-T

De seguro se olvidaron de esta historia. No los culpo, desde Febrero que no la actualizo y no tengo excusas, solo quiero que me comprendan y me perdonen por dejarlos a medias con esta historia a la que tanto apoyo y seguimiento tiene.

Ahora planeo actualizar todos mis fics (de hecho, volví a publicar mi primer fic editado y mejorado y uno nuevo por si lo quieren chequear en mi perfil) y esta vez no me desapareceré como antes, las continuaré hasta terminarlas (o hasta entrar a dar el examen de la Facultad muy pronto).

Tenganme paciencia que de a poco actualizaré una por una (de las cuatro que tengo sin terminar).

Muchísimas gracias a **Forever MK HN, aby2125, MaylenKouTaisho, InvaderArinny, Diana Nara, OkayDaryn, Tatistus, AbyTaisho, nemesisprime03 y zambitatm1975** ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo durante todo este tiempo! Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a **Aky9110** que me dio ese empujoncito para terminar este capítulo que comencé a escribirlo hace tres días, a todos ustedes y también a los que la siguieron y dieron sus favoritos desde el principio y durante todo el transcurso hasta ahora y también a aquellos que la leyeron. De verdad, gracias.

Espero les haya gustado. Agradecería que me dejaran sus comentarios y a los nuevos también :D me alegran mucho n.n

¡Nos leemos la próxima!

Saludos.

—Fumie.


	9. Novena Parte

**Cantidad de Palabras:** 1475 sin el título, nota y nota de la autora.

 **Nota:** Cambie el rating "K+" por "T" por el futuro contenido para adolescentes mayores de 16 años que tendrá.

* * *

 **Recuérdame**

Corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, tenía que llegar lo antes posible, antes de que el manto de la noche sin luna se aproximara. Se aventuró saliendo del profundo bosque y allí la vio, a su cabaña, ese cálido lugar al que llamaba hogar. Ahí convivía con su esposa y su hijo, con su familia. Si tan solo no hubiera ocurrido ese mal entendido, ahora se sentiría seguro de poder pasar sin recibir un posible "siéntate".

Antes de que se diera cuenta la puerta fue corrida al costado quedando abierta, mostrando la figura femenina de su mujer bajo ese kimono verde con estampados floreados que traía puesto. Era uno de los tantos kimonos aptos para la época fría del invierno que le había comprado con el pago de varios exorcismos que hizo acompañando a Miroku.

Le sentaba de maravilla resaltando sus curvas de nuevo que no notaba desde hacía nueve meses atrás debido al embarazo, con su cabello azabache húmedo suelto y perfectamente peinado... su nariz le trajo el aroma dulzón a las flores del bosque delatándole que se había ido a darse un baño. Se quedó mirándola embobado por unos minutos sintiendo la loca carrera del corazón golpeando en su pecho.

Siempre era así, desde que se habían casado sus instintos más profundos salían a flote aturdiéndolo, tentándolo... a perderse en esos profundos ojos castaños que le recordaban a los exquisitos chocolates que ella misma le hizo probar alguna que otra vez en su época años atrás...

—¿Inu... Yasha? —La voz nerviosa y con un deje de confusión logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

¡Maldición! Ahora necesitaba un buen baño de agua fría para mantenerse calmado y con la mente tranquila. Pero primero debía solucionar lo importante antes de eso.

—¿Cómo que hago aquí? Este lugar es mi casa, que yo mismo construí ¿Ahora me vas a echar? —Contestó con altanería arqueandole una ceja mientras su mirada dorada permanecía en el rostro de la mujer.

—¿E-Eh...?

Suspiró con cansancio notorio en el rostro a la vez que cerraba sus ojos ocultando el inusual color de éstos. Entre que todavía no se acostumbraba a las pocas horas de sueño debido a su reciente paternidad y el estrés provocado por este problema lo dejaron más que agotado.

Durante estas horas antes de que Sango lo golpeara con su enorme boomerang y la mordida ddñ _mocoso_ de Shippou, estuvo pensando y carcomiendose para él mismo qué había hecho para recibir tal desprecio por su parte, lo cual fue tiempo desperdiciado ya que casualmente ella se había creado una especie de telenovela —como las que se reproducían en esa extraña caja mágica en su época—, mal interpretando todo.

—Olvidalo. Tenemos que hablar. —El tono de su voz y expresión en el rostro le delataba la seriedad del asunto.

—N-No.. —Él la miró con confusión viendo como negaba a ambos lados con la cabeza y la garganta de ella se agitó tragando saliva con dificultad, estaba inquieta y un muy mal presentimiento se alojó en el pecho—. Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. Vete de aquí, este lugar ya no es tu hogar y... y.. lo nuestro se acabó.

—¿Qué?

Más que sorprendido, se quedó de piedra sin poder mover tan sólo un músculo después de escuchar esas dos oraciones siendo salidas de los labios de Kagome, de su Kagome. La preocupación por el tema de ir urgentemente a darse un buen baño de agua fría paso a segundo plano. El corazón esta vez empezó a latir frenético debido a la impresión, ¿Había escuchado bien? Lo... Lo... ¿Estaba echando de ahí? ¿De su vida? No, debió haber escuchado mal... o eso intentó autoconvencerse a sí mismo.

—Debes... —Trago saliva sintiendo como bajaba por su garganta seca antes de continuar después de haber salido del estado de trance que quedó antes, tratando de mantener la calma—, estar bromeando... —El cuerpo inconscientemente le latió, desvío la mirada al cielo para observar que los tonos anaranjados y rojizos del atardecer estaban desapariciendo, dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche nublada sin luna. Volvió la mirada a su mujer ignorando esa sensación de cambios y debilidad sintiendo la rabia y miedo recorrer su espina dorsal—. ¡Temina con este teatro Kagome, que no es divertido! —Gritó exasperado.

Los nervios y sentimientos humanos del momento no ayudaban, apretó sus manos con furia contenida ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando? ¿Dejarlo? ¿A él? ¿Qué pasaría con su hijo? Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos... No, aún no... ¡No podría dejarlo así como así! Después de tantas confusiones, peleas, celos, batallas y mucho dolor de por medio... después de cuatro años que por fin la tuvo entre sus brazos otra vez cuando el pozo se volvió a abrir, allí sintió que la parte de su alma que se había ido con ella había vuelto llenándolo por completo...

No podía ser que solo por una tontería esto empeorara al punto de poner en la cuerda floja su propio matrimonio, su propia felicidad, su familia... Un trueno se escuchó en el silencioso bosque seguida de una fuerte lluvia empapando de pies a cabeza al joven de ahora cabellos negros como la noche y ropas color rojas.

—Vete. —Repitió la sacerdotisa con voz firme pero mirándolo con seriedad en sus ojos castaños, demasiados oscuros para su gusto. Algo no le cuadraba... ella no sería capaz de dejarlo, y no era por ser orgulloso al saber que lo amaba mucho más que él a ella... no. Había algo que lo inquietaba...

—No me iré a ningún lado. —Sentenció con terquedad ignorando las fuertes lluvias que caía sobre su cuerpo, mojándolo—. Mi lugar, mi hogar... —La miró clavando sus orbes negras igual que su cabello con un brillo de tristeza y dolor—. esta contigo Kagome... y con Hikaru.

Tal vez el que el día fuera justamente una noche de luna nueva haya motivado a decir por primera vez el nombre de su primogénito, del cual adoraba y le tenía un especial cariño aunque poco lo demostrara frente a los demás. Algunos recuerdos se le vinieron a la cabeza perdiéndose en ellos y olvidándose de su entorno.

De repente un mareo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y la vista se le distorsionó borrosa. Su cuerpo lo sintió débil y cayó sentado gracias a que ejerció la poca fuerza que le quedaba para no golpearse con mayor gravedad. Unos dedos femeninos le acariciaron el mentón y lo levantó para que la mirara frente a frente. Y ahí pudo ver que esa no era su esposa, ella nunca le sonreiría de forma tan cínica. Ella siempre le dedicaba unas hermosas sonrisas que enamoraban a cualquier hombre joven y niño en esta época, pero que sólo eran exclusivamente para él.

—¿Q-Qui-Quién eres tú? Tu no eres Kagome. —Jadeó. Se sentía desfallecer y luchaba por observar algún detalle mínimo para descubrir el enemigo que tenía frente suyo.

—Solo soy alguien que te utilizará como su juguete. Veo que hay mucha duda y dolor en tu corazón, ideal para acabar con tus lamentos amorosos... —Se relamio los labios deseosa por llevar a cabo su plan.

—¿La-Lamen... tos? —Se hizo el que no sabía nada. « _Se debe referir a... Kikyou»_ Pensó.

—Oh, a mi no me engañas querido, puedo ver que hay una disputa entre el amor por dos mujeres... aunque ya tu corazón solo le pertenece a una, ella desconfía... —Le arqueó un ceja y él gruñó frustrado—. Bueno, pues pongamos a prueba para saber quién gana y quién pierde... _«y yo termino consiguiendo mi recompensa tan deseada...»_ Pensó para ella misma.

Le tocó la frente con su dedo índice y una luz blanca salió de la yema de su dedo enviando descargas eléctricas en el cerebro y todo el sistema nervioso del híbrido, quien se tomó con ambas manos la cabeza intentando apaciguar el dolor en su cuerpo. Miles de imágenes pasaron por sus ojos, volviéndose poco a poco borrosas, y luego se detuvo en el rostro de una mujer de cabellos azabaches ondulados, ojos marrones que lo observaban con infinito amor y una radiante sonrisa para después, volverse todo negro y caer inconsciente al suelo.

—Mi nombre es Taishi(*)... —Susurró al rugir del viento mirándolo con arrogancia. sabiendo que el hombre tirado inconsciente en el suelo no lo escucharía—. Y esto a penas está comenzando, híbrido... —Sonrió arrogante caminando en medio de la inmensa lluvia empapándose al instante y quitándose un collar del cuello, lo colocó al costado donde se encontraba el medio demonio y acarició con lujuria contenida el rostro, pasando su lengua larga en la mejilla—. Si no fueras mi enemigo te tendría en mi aposentos gimiendo y suplicando mi nombre... —Y dicho eso retornó su camino desapareciendo entre la tormenta y la oscuridad de la noche...

* * *

(*) Significa literalmente "arrogancia" es un típico nombre japonés para el género masculino pero yo decidí usarlo igual(?

¡Hey! ¿Me extrañaron? :3 acá les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, espero no me odien Dx. Quiero dejar mis más agradecimientos a las personitas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior: **nemesisprime03, Aky9110, zambitamt1975, Guest y Alambrita**.

Saludos.

—Fumie.


End file.
